


The Tool to Forge your Fate

by chaxus



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaxus/pseuds/chaxus
Summary: Shortly after being outcast by both the Urru and the Skeksis, Urgoh and Skekgra must find comfort in eachother as they slowly build their new life in the Circle of the Suns, and finding what to do next after their great vision.





	The Tool to Forge your Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Epilogue/Test of a small series telling of the events before and leading up to the building of Lore, and the construction of the Duel Glaive, I wanted to explore the slow construction of their relationship, slowly accepting eachother as not one as one, but as lovers.
> 
> Note: This is spoilers for the reveal of two characters in episode six, and might contain spoilers for the movie and show in upcoming chapters.

“YEE-OW!”

A somewhat course voice rang out from a toothed beak.

“Could you be a little easier? Go slower if you have to..” The monstrous bird crankily rolled off the tongue, along with his eyes.

Skekgra, the newly branded Heretic, was resting on a dusted rock with an elbow on the knee. The Skeksis using a free arm to hold a thick cloth up to his head, attempting to catch any blood that ran down his face.

“Almost.... done...” The deep voice softly bellowed behind him.

Urgoh, a long time Wanderer, was rested on a flat boulder behind his counterpart. Three arms hard at work replacing the bandages of the few dozen sunfalls old wound, atop the skeksis’ head. A large metal stake planted into his skull in an attempt to kill him, but miraculously, both the Skeksis and the Urru survived the attack and eviction.

Urgoh’s final arm holding a long wooden craft pipe, gently popping his long lips to gather smoke into his lungs, a small stream coming out of each of his swirl-like nostrils.

Each touch and rub on the skeksis’ head, the soulbound mate could feel atop of his. They both shared each other's senses. Even though his injury was not physical. He would inherit the same head numbing pain, striking a metaphorical stake into his mind. Causing his movements and reactions to become slower and slower day by day.

Surrounding the two outcasts, large triangular stone plates stack against themselves in a large pyramid-like tent. This cave acting as the two’s now lonely home, a not yet dubbed ‘Circle of the Suns’. Skekgra stared blankly towards the stone opening, draped by recently pinned wood, cut cloth gently blew in the desert wind. Deep red and orange sun rays cast onto the face of the Skeksis. The largest of the three suns waved back in forth in a blistering dance, causing the horizon to sway with it in all its beautiful setting glory.

“There.... done....” The long and eclipsed words coming out as he blew out his puff, completely drenching his counterpart in the thick cloud. Tying the final strand to lock the cloths around the neck and underside of the long fluffed neck of the bird-lizard.

The Heretic coughed and hacked, using his free arm to swat at the air, disrupting the arguably beautiful spirals the Wanderer was exhaling out.

“URGOH! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCKING ON THAT THING?” He squawked between the smoke, dispelling it with more swings of the hand.

“It helps...” The Urru spoke, giving another few auditory laps onto the wood. Before blowing it out at the annoyed skeksis turned to him, his comedic sour expression being drenched in a new puff.

“...the pain...” The Mystic spoke with a soft, but knowing grin. Skekgra’s bloody rag fell to the ground as he now used both arms to separately swish and swat at the air, coughing and hacking.

“Then how come I’m still in pain? Doesn’t FEEL very helpful to me.” The bird slyly coughed out, sticking his tongue towards the other with a cross of the arms.

“Good.... Point” The slower of the two chuckled out, smiling while putting the pipe back to his lips.

“UGH! You’re going to set yourself on fire one day with all that smoking.” Skekgra replied.

The Urru was now, slowly, but surely aching down from the boulder, making his way onto the lower one, moving up to the space next to the counterpart. Both of them wrapping up close, sitting side by side.

The two gave a long pause, both looking into the sunset, silently resting. The air was only filled with the serene sounds of desert winds blowing between the tall pillars of their cavernous home.

“What are we going to do?” Skekgra interrupted. Breaking the silence with a burning question that both knew had to be unearthed.

“I... don’t... know.” Urgoh replied, his words more sighed than slow. Relishing in the terrifying uncertainty of the future.

“Who to look to for guidance...” The skeksis pondered, leaning back against the boulder as he stared up. Pondering the surroundings and hoping that they would reveal a magical answer.

When suddenly, The Heretic would feel long, gentle fingers cusp across his more rigid knuckles, softly sliding between his digits to embrace both of their hands, spooning it as the palms adjusted. Both of their eyes moving from the touch, up the arm, and into eachothers faces.

“We’ve.... seemed to.... only need... each other... for guidance...” The Urru smiled, a soft and chubby grin coming from the round nosed creature.

Skekgra felt his throat sink, a deeply elbowed feeling raising up between the cavity, the weight of a heart floating upwards in his chest. His scaly cheeks.. becoming warm. An emotion that lay dormant and was burning with a new power. This string of similar emotions fading into a second’s long flashback at the two’s reuniting, back to the source of the feeling.

A deep embrace from the hundreds of trine, separated strangers..

[ END OF EPILOGUE ]


End file.
